My Angel Of Death
by Keeanga
Summary: Ember Spark never thought she could have normal friends, a normal life. When she moved to South Park, she didn't expect to meet who she did, especially when Damien Thorn, son of the devil seems to keep eyeing her up like lunch. Let the hell begin... Please read Iris on HarbucksFML's account before reading.


She felt and heard the chants, the screams, the blade cutting their victims flash. In the small, candlelit room a circle of red paint was drawn on the concrete floor, the pentagram, a star-reversed, turned on its point. Standing in each space was one cloaked figure, each wearing the pentagram on their neck. In the center, bound, lying on a make-shift alter was a woman she didn't even know. But the pleasure she took to watch their leader run the razor-sharp-serrated knife through her naked flesh brought her pleasure as she stood in one space, her cloak-hood drawn up over her face, green eyes flickering with un-restrained malice and satisfaction.

But this was a nightmare and it wasn't some random woman but herself; her leader Valencia who cut her own flesh. She screamed and struggled, now realizing this was how each of their 'offerings' felt. Her blood running down her wrists and thighs; the rough rope dug into her wrists and ankles, her stomach being slit open slowly. Horror and pain flooded over her.

Then it changed to that day...that fatal day...her mother's car being tampered with, the breaks cut and then the semi heading full-tilt towards it. She watched through her mother's eyes as her end, came closer and closer and she couldn't stop. The bone-shattering impact of the 6-wheeled semi striking the small car; the metal crunching against metal, every bone in her body snapping the impact caused the vehicle to roll, glass shattering, metal crunching. Blinding pain and last thoughts of-

"AH!" Ember Spark sat bolt upright in the hotel bedroom, breathing heavily. Her tank top was plastered to her chest by sweat. She looked around; realizing she luckily hadn't woken her father and brother in the next room. They'd given her the small bedroom for the night while they shared the fold out bed in the living room.

She sat there, pulling her bare legs against her chest. She'd slept only in her underwear and a tank. She wrapped her arms around her legs, putting her forehead against her knees, trying to calm her breathing and stop the quivering. It had been her fault... all her fault...

Ember felt the tears, sliding hotly down her cheeks as she remembered.

For 2 years of her teenage life she had been part of a Satanic Cult, thinking it had been cool. It had been the rebel ages of her life, being a 16 year old dumb teenager. She'd watched her leader, Valencia kill numerous people and animals as an offering to Satan. Ember used to find pleasure but after she watched a child be killed in their weekly circles she knew she had to get out.

Now the memories came back to her. In the Cult she had met Fang, a dark haired, dark eyed boy, who'd been mysterious. For those two years he had been her boyfriend but she...she had been unfaithful. She remembered the nights when she would sneak out of her house to be with Valencia's second in command, Jarx. He was maybe 5 years older then she but she had slept with him none the less. Given up her virginity to him... When Fang found out, she'd seen how it had hurt him, swear she had heard his heart break right there...

She'd left but still had her tattoo and the price it brought...To show her that she could not escape them, Valencia had let the order loose to have them kill someone she was closest to. It had been her mother, Raquel Spark. They had cut off her brakes in the family car and driving home one day from getting groceries, she had tried to stop at an intersection and a semi had plowed into her.

Ember felt the tears streaming down her face now and bit her lip, hard. She tasted the warm blood as it bled. Some nights she would have flashes of all that had gone on in those years. She had spoken to the police, thankfully, thanks to her father they hadn't thrown her in jail because she hadn't killed any of those people or animals but she had been a bystander. She'd been punished to a 5 month community service. Now in order to protect her, her father was moving them to a new town, far away, to a town near Colorado.

South Park was to be her new home, where her father would open a mechanics shop and she would attend the High School there and help him after school. She didn't want to go... but it was the only way. A fresh start as her father told her over and over.

Amidst her thoughts she must have fallen asleep because the next time she opened her eyes, daylight streamed through the window, cascading over the cheap motel sheets. She was lying on her side, the door closed. She could smell her dads cooking, bacon, eggs and French toast, yummmmmmmmm.

She sat up and went to her suitcase, digging out fresh clothes and walking into the bathroom to shower. She stepped under the hot spray and sighed in content, washing her body. She leaned her forehead against the cool tile, blowing out another sigh.

"You can do this..."she whispered.

After an hour of just standing there, she washed her long, beneath shoulder-blade length hair and stepped out. She stood in front of the mirror, wrapped in a towel, examining her features. Green eyes, tan-ish type skin, chocolate brown, layered hair. She brushed it out after half-ast drying it with another towel. She turned her one shoulder towards the mirror and sighed. The 666, tattooed in magenta on her shoulder was still as vivid as ever. It was what made her life hell, fucked up everything. She shook her head, pulling her hair up and getting dressed, it was snowing in Colorado so she wore a pair of jeans, and a long sleeved sweatshirt, that fit her lean, curvy shape.

She walked out of the room, into the living room and kitchen where her father beamed at her from the stove. Her brother was lounged on the now folded up couch, watching TV. He was just wearing a pair of jeans and his socks. Ember chucked his shirt at him.

"Cover it up, no one wants to see. We get it, you have abs," she teased.

Calen grinned," The ladies love them sis."

"Well, there's no ladies here besides me," Ember retorted," and I'm your sister, it'd be weird."

Calen chuckled," who the hell said you were a lady?"

"You bastard!" she hucked a throw pillow at him.

Calen laughed as it hit him in the face.

Her father sighed, shaking his head," what did I do to deserve two teenagers?"

Ember went over and hugged him, kissing his cheek," I have no idea. But you loved us just as much as mom."

He nodded," that I do." he smiled.

After eating, they packed up and headed outside. Ember pulled on her light parka and grabbed her suitcase. But her dad took it from her.

"I got it sweetheart," he said.

"Thanks," she said and followed him outside, shutting the hotel room door. She looked left and right, down the long outdoor corridor, lined with other room doors.

"I'll go check us out," she told her father who nodded and jogged to the head office.

When she walked in there, the owner stood at the desk, going over some log books. She smiled at the owner when he looked up," thank you very much, our stay was great." she paid him and returned the key.

He smiled," now you folks be careful driving."

"We will, thanks," Ember waved and walked out. She headed down the small stone hallway, connecting the head office to the rooms but stopped when she saw a figure standing in the opposite entrance, blocking her path. She couldn't tell if their back was to her or not.

She kept walking," uhh...excuse me." she called.

The figure lifted their head, and she saw red eyes flash, which made her pause for a moment. Red eyes? That was not normal. But taking a deep breath she started walking again. The closer she got she found it was a boy about her age, maybe older. He wore a black t-shirt and a black and grey striped long sleeve underneath. Black jeans sat low on his hips. His skin was pale and he had shaggy black hair, swept in his red eyes.

Eyes that were now fixed on her.

Ember felt her heart skip a beat from the intensity of the boys stare," can you...uhhhh...let me by?" she asked.

A dark chuckle came from him and he stepped forward," possibly."

Ember found herself taking a step back, "please?"She tried. She'd never been polite enough to ask people to move. She was close to telling this guy to get the fuck out of her way.

Next thing she knew he had her pressed against the wall, his face mere inches from her own. It was enough to make her gasp in surprise.

He took in a deep breath and sighed," your soul smells so good," he purred.

"Wh...What?" Ember struggled but he just used his body to press her a bit harder against the wall. It made her realize just how much muscle this guy had.

He brushed his lips across hers, slowly," you're not all bad Ember, not bad looking either," he whispered before kissing her full on the mouth.

Ember gasped against his lips as his tongue slipped into her mouth, finding herself pushing against the guy's chest, millions of questions running through her head, who was this guy? What did he want? How did he know her name? What the hell was he doing kissing her like this? She didn't even know him! Oh god...was that a tongue piercing?

"That soul will be mine," he whispered as he slowly pulled away and then vanished.

Ember blinked a few thousand times. What had just happened? She shook her head; she had to have been hallucinating. She peeled herself off the wall, feeling the rapid pulsing of her racing heart. She hurried to where Calen and her father waited with the truck. She ignored her brother's jibes about being slow as she hopped in and they were off.

The movers were supposed to have the house all ready by the time they got there and she stared out the window at the passing landscape. She saw signs letting them know how much farther until she reached her new 'home'. She wished she could sleep like Calen now was, head on the back of the seat, snoring softly. But she could never sleep on road trips or long drives. Especially with all that had happened on her mind, with maybe a thousand questions.

180...100...she thought silently, watching the signs flash by, 95...50...10...1...

Let the hell begin...

* * *

_Alright so here is a previous/ still lost fan fiction. It was originally on Harbucks account but somehow got deleted so we lost everything we wrote. But I found the first chapter by coincidence and maybe when/ if I have time I will continue writing it._

_Damien/OC pairing, lots of smut, warning of lemons_


End file.
